Your not the only survivor
by kiteshurigan
Summary: Sasuke has found someone from his clan that survived.Will something happen between them or will she go for naruto. Actionadvent, maybe romance. Sasxoc Narxoc sakuxoc please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Naruto! Where's Kakashi sensei?" Sakura yelled "Aren't we supposed to be training today?"

Naruto was finishing the rest of his ramen. "Mmmm that's good ramen, more please." He smiled at Sakura. "I saw him at that stone again on the way over here. I called out to him but I guess he didn't hear me." He smiled again as the man came with another bowl of ramen.

"But he was the one who asked us to meet here in the first place! And not to mention Sasuke isn't here either."

Naruto looked to her and frowned. "_Why does she like him what does he got that I don't?"_ He slurped up some ramen and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Then let's go look for him!" Naruto yelled making Sakura jump.

"But Kakashi sensei said to meet here and-

"Okay then lets go find Kakashi sensei!" He yelled as he ran out the entrance to the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Naruto! Wait... Oh never mind." She ran after them hoping they wouldn't get in to any trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is it, the village of the hidden leaf, maybe I'll find him here." The young girl walked up to the gates of the village.

"Hey! Get away from there!" The girl turned around only to come face to face with a Kunai knife at her neck.

"Who are you? And what do you want? There are no foreigners allowed in the village!"

The girl just smiled and looked up at the man. The man looked down at her,

"What the- you have-aaaahhhhhhhhh!" The man fell to the ground paralyzed with fear. Then the young girl, smiling walked into the village gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Naruto turned to Sakura.

"I don't know, but it sure doesn't sound good." She started to look around them. They had stopped at a tree branch once they heard the scream. "Oh well it stopped now."

Naruto looked at Sakura waiting for her orders of what to do. "Let's go find Kakashi sensei first." She looked at Naruto. "And then we'll find the cause of that scream." Sakura started jumping to the trees and Naruto followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was on a tree branch thinking... Thinking of what to do.

_I should go now to meet the others; Sakura is probably worrying but that stupid Naruto so annoying I should be training not meeting them at a ramen shop._

He stood up slowly when he heard the scream. Frustrated that it interrupted his thoughts. He took off in direction of the scream, hoping to find something of interest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had found their sensei. But there was something strange about him and the way he was.

"What's he-

"SSSSHHHHH" Sakura scolded Naruto as they both looked down from they're hiding spot in the trees of the forest. Naruto looked closer at his sensei only to be surprised at his sensei's actions.

He was

"He's praying." Naruto smiled, once he saw that his sensei had put new flowers by the stone of heroes.

Kakashi opened his eye. "Sorry I'm late; I just had to stop here for a moment." Naruto and Sakura jumped from they're hiding spot and ran to their sensei's side.

"How did you know we were there sensei?" Sakura asked looking at the names on the stone.

"I think it was your loud SSSHUSHHH to Naruto that gave your hiding spot away." Kakashi smiled and looked down at his student.

"HAHA it was you and you told **me **to be quiet!" Naruto laughed adjusting his headband.

"Oh, SHUTUP NARUTO!" Sakura yelled getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Now, now Sakura don't you want to find Sasuke?" He said trying to hold Sakura back from punching Naruto.

"Oh yeah let's go" Sakura started running the sensei and his student right behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So far, so good." She had made it half way into the village without anyone coming after her.

"Hold it!"

The girl sighed "_More interference" She_ turned to see who had called her. He had dark black hair, and his clothes were similar to hers only they were blue, and hers was black and she wore a small skirt with tight shorts underneath. Hewas also very handsome and he looked her ageShe then looked up to see his headband anly to be dissapointed that itwasn't him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"First I want to ask you your name." She smiled and waited for him to answer.

"Sasuke. And yours?" Sasuke stared waiting they're clothes were almost the same and her headband was the same as his. Her hair was black like his and long it reminded him of Sakura's. She had dark eyes like his but there was something about hers that were different. They were big and he felt like he could stare into them forever if he wanted to. Her face was small and innocent, and she had this look of a lost child trying to find her way home. She was shorter than him; she looked the size of Naruto.

"My name is Yira Uchiha I came from the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's body frozethere unable to move, letting the words he had just heard sink into his head. _"I- I thought he killed… the whole clan, there were no survivors" He_ started shaking , his eye's grew wide and he started sweating.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" She asked getting worried at his actions. She stepped back feeling uncomfortable at the sudden silence. She turned to leave when he stopped her.

"I am Sa...sssasuke Uchih-ha from the Uchiha clan alssso." Shealso froze,she couldn't feel anything she couldn't move. "I thought I was- How did you- I thought he killed-" It was all too much for her she had to sit down, she closed her eyes and started falling backwards. As she waited for the hard slam, she was caught. All she saw was his arm and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi sensei on our way here we had heard a someone scream. It had came from the gates of the village. I had told Naruto that we should find you first and then go see what it was." Sakura waited for her sensei's' reply, he sighed.

"Sakura, Naruto, if you hear a scream you must always go see what caused it. Not come to me first, like I said you must protect the village and the people who live in it." Kakashi looked towards Naruto. "That's what a Hokage does." Naruto growled.

"Hurry up, Sensei and I will go to the gates and Sakura you go try and find Sasuke." Naruto looked to his sensei. "Is that a good plan Sensei?" Kakashi nodded pointed to the Mountain with all the Hokages faces on it.

"We'll meet at the mountain in two hours, got it!" Kakashi smiled.

"YES!" And with that they went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had taken Yira to his home. He put her on the bed and got some warm water and some towels. He took off her headband and started dabbing at her forehead with the towel. She was a genin like him. But where did she grow up on her own? Were there more survivors? If there was why didn't **he** kill them? Why didn't his brother kill her? He had a lot of questions.

"_I don't want to open my eyes…; He's from the same clan as me…_

_Wait a minute… his name what was it…..Sasuko_

_...Sasuke!"_She snapped her eyes open and reached for her weapon pouch.

"Get away from me!" She grabbed her kunai knife and swiped at his hand barely missing it as he jumped back. She was still dizzy as she got up from the bed but she held her knife and aimed it as best she could at his heart. "You're Sasuke Uchiha! Itachi's younger brother aren't you!" She held her knife as still as she could. "Why aren't you answering me?" She charged at him and he grabbed her arm stopping her attack... Getting frustrated she closed her eyes and then snapped them open. Sasuke dropped his grip on her arm and stepped back.

"You have **SHARINGAN!" **He then looked away from her being careful not to look at her eyes. He then closed his eyes and snapped them open to reveal his own sharingan.

"So you've learned how to use the sharingan also." She put her kunai knife away. "I don't want to fight you but i won;t if you answer my questions, is your brother here and if he isn't then were is he?" Yira waited for an answer from her rival.

"Do you think if I knew that I would still be here?" Yira looked confused at the young dark haired boy. _"His face…this boy_ _looks exactly like….sensei."_ She shook those thoughts away and looked at him. "What do you mean?" Yira asked.

"I mean if you stop sharingan I'll tell you." Yira glared at him and closed her eyes, her hand on her knife again just to make sure he wouldn't try anything.

"Okay now you." Yira opened her eyes to make sure he closed his. He closed his and opened them to reveal his dark cold eyes, that she seemed to love to stare at.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. "I FOUND HIM!" Naruto yelled even louder.

"Naruto must you yell so loudly." Naruto turned around to see Kakashi looking down at him.

"I found the guy who screamed. Well I think this is the guy there's no one else around." Naruto bent down and stared at the man. "It looks like he's scared, what do you think sensei?" Kakashi looked down at the shaking, crying man.

"_This man… he has seen his greatest fear. Somebody must have done this to him… someone with sharingan_."

"Sensei?" Naruto looked to his sensei with concern.

"Let's take this man to the hospital Naruto, and then we'll find Sakura." Kakashi bent down and lifted the ninja on his back. "Lets go Naruto" Naruto looked to his Sensei laughing at the position he was in.

"OSSU!" Naruto saluted and ran next to his sensei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?" Sakura looked around. She had gone to his house and his favorite tree and had searched half the village for him. "Maybe someone has seen him." She looked down from the tree and saw Ino's team walking out from the restaurant.

"Seriously Choji you need to be training not eating. You should go on a diet; mine is working real well for me." Ino looked to her teammate in disgust as he had taken some food out of his pocket.

"Leave him alone Ino." Shikamaru said in annoyance. He hated how Ino judged people on how they looked.

"I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT HIS HEALTH! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH HE EATS IN A DAY?" Ino yelled pointing to Choji. Choji stopped eating and looked down at himself with a sad expression.

"Ino now looked what you did" Shikamaru pointed to his teammate. Ino turned and saw Choji's sad face.

"I'm sorry Choji; I just want you to be the best." Ino patted him on the shoulder and smiled. Which made Choji smile.

"Women so troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled as he kept walking... Sakura jumped from the tree and landed in front of Shikamaru. 'Well women wouldn't be so troublesome if it wasn't for you men?" Sakuragrinned glaring at Shikamaru.

"What do you want Sakura?" Ino said walking up to the pair.

"I was just wondering if any of you had seen Sasuke." Sakura took her eyes away from Shikamaru and looked towards Ino.

"No haven't seen him, but maybe he ran away to get away from you." Ino smirked.

"Hn" With that Sakura ran off. Again in search of Sasuke_. "I have to meet Sensei and Naruto soon. Maybe if I look at his house again." _She agreed with herself and turned to head toward Sasuke's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He'll be alright. He's just really frightened something must have scared him why'll he was out there." The nurse looks down at the man. "If you need anything else just call." The nurse then left them alone.

"Sensei, what do you think could have caused this man to get so scared?" Naruto asked still looking at the man shake. But he didn't get an answer from his sensei, it was silent. "Sensei?" Naruto asked now looking to his sensei.

"Let's go Naruto, maybe Sakura found Sasuke." Kakashi turned to the window and opened it. "Let's go!" Kakashi jumped out of the window and landed on a nearby tree branch waiting for Naruto.

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped and landed next to his sensei. Then they ran off in search for Sakura and Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had made some tea for the dark eyed girl and they sat at his table. Yira took a long sip of her tea. She saw how Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table. He wanted her to hurry up and answer his questions."Know what do you want to ask me?' Yira asked putting her tea on the table.

"I want to know how you lived" Sasuke asked never taking his eyes away from her. Afraid that he might miss her answer.

"I was out of the village that day and I'm glad I was to. I was going to the village hidden in the mist, there I could learn the water Justus my father wanted me to learn." She looked down away from Sasuke's face. "My father was very sick when I was young, and my mother died at birth. All I remember was him in bed all day while I played outside. And some nights when I couldn't sleep, I would sit by his bed at night and he would tell me great stories about the Uchiha clan, and the great ninja's that lived there. From the way he told the stories I knew he wanted me to become one of those great ninjas. He started to tell me some of the Justus he knew and how to do them. When I turned 7 my father died of his sickness, and after that I started to go after mine and my fathers dream. I was going to become the greatest ninja I could be for him. I started training like crazy with every justsu my father had taught me, and soon enough I learned all of them perfectly. Before I left on my journey, I graduated from the academy. They said I was very young but they understood what I had gone through and how much I had trained, my sensei was the closest to a father I had. He had helped me and took me under his wing. I thought the only way to become a great ninja was to learn all the Justus I could. So I left my village and my sensei and headed to the village hidden in the mist. When I finally got there they asked me a lot of questions, where I came from, and who sent me here. I told them that I came from the Uchiha clan and that no one had sent me there that I came on my own. They tried to give me a new headband but I said that I would stay with the one I had, even though I was in a new village they would not take away the one I was born in. I trained with the other students and my new sensei, now being a genin I learned more jutsus. I was the top of my class even without my sharingan, and I was always practicing with every new Justu I learned. Making sure I got everything right… "Because that's what a great ninja does", that's what I kept telling myself… Over and over again. Hoping that those words would keep me going." Yira paused and looked to Sasuke, surprised that he had not taken his eyes off of her for a second.

"And?" Sasuke asked still starring at her.

"Then one day after we finished our mission we were heading back to the village when I heard two men. They were taking about a young boy by the name of Itachi in my clan. They said that he had surpassed the strongest ninjas in the clan and was even stronger. After that I went to my sensei and I told him that I had trained hard and that I needed to go back to my village to train with Itachi, He asked who that was and why I needed to. I told him that Itachi was the strongest in my village and knew the most techniques I told him that the only way to fulfill my dream was to train with him. Also I couldn't wait to go back to the village, I had been away for 4 years and couldn't wait to go back, I still hadn't gotten my sharingan yet, but I knew that Itachi would help me if he was willing to train me. My sensei said he understood, but I had to sneak out of the village. And when I got back I knew I wouldn't be training with him at all. The village had been destroyed, and I didn't know how it happened or who had done it. I started crying when I saw my old sensei on the ground by my old school, he had cuts all over and he was shaking in fear, and I knew I couldn't save him. He told me that Itachi had done this and that it was too late for him…And he died there in my hands, and just like my father's death I was unable to do anything about it. That day I got my sharingan, and on that day I began to search for your brother Itachi." Yira stopped and stared at him and then looked towards the door, wondering what she was looking at Sasuke looked towards the door too.

"Someone's here for you." Just then Sakura came through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke I-

She then noticed someone there with Sasuke she looked to the girl sitting next to Sasuke her Sasuke. Sakura glared at the unfamiliar face. She had long silky black hair that went down to her shoulders. She had clothes similar to Sasuke's but hers were black and she wore a small skirt. She had a very innocent face that Sakura could not beat, and her eyes. Sakura had to admit it…this girl was very pretty. Sakura shook the thought from her head and looked to Sasuke. He acted normal his elbows on the table staring at Sakura.

"Sasuke who's this?" Sakura asked turning her attention back to the girl. The young girl had taken a sip of her tea, and stood up and bowed.

"I am Uchiha Yira" Yira smiled as she came up from her bow to look at Sakura's face.

Sakura couldn't believe it this girl was from the Uchiha clan. The same clan as her Sasuke. She took a deep breath and smiled, she didn't want to look weak against the Uchiha girl or in front of her Sasuke.

"Hi my name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled and bowed. Yira stared at the pink haired girl surprised and looked to Sasuke, then looked back to Sakura, and shrugged.

"Nice to meet you Haruno Sakura." Yira smiled.

"OH I almost forgot Sasuke –kun I've been looking for you! We have to go meet sensei and Naruto right now!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked to her and stood up, and walked out the door. Sakura smiled at how she got Sasuke away from the Uchiha girl. Then Yira also walked out the door followed by Sakura. Sakura turned and smiled "Sorry ninja business." She then ran to catch up with Sasuke. Yira stared at the pair as they ran away.

"Ninja business huh?" She sighed "Why do I always have to be so nosey?" She shrugged to herself and followed the two ninja's to their destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Kakashi stopped at Sasuke's favorite tree. "He's not here; maybe he's back at home." Naruto said looking down from the tree.

"Or maybe Sakura already found him." Kakashi said scratching his head. "Well all we can do to answer our questions is to split up, Naruto you go to the hokage's mountain and I'll go to Sasuke's house. And if he's not there I'll just go back to he hokage's mountain." Kakashi looked to his student to make sure he understood the plan.

"Alright! Nice plan sensei!" Naruto yelled, and jumped off the tree. Sighing Kakashi turned and went to his star student's home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Man why does Sasuke have to cause so much trouble, I still don't see what Sakura sees in that guy, when he doesn't even see her when she tries so hard to impress him…Someday Sasuke….Someday I will beat you!" _Naruto came back to his senses when he saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting by the mountain. "So you found him!" Naruto yelled smiling at Sakura, who was blushing because she was so close next to Sasuke.

"Where's Kakashi sensei? Wasn't he with you Naruto?" Sakura asked looking around for a trace of their sensei.

"We split up to look for you two, he went to Sasuke's house but he should be here any time now." Naruto put his hands on the back of his head and sat down against a nearby tree.

"So you found him." They all looked to see who it was.

"Kakashi sensei! That was fast." Naruto stood up at his sensei's presence. Kakashi walked past his loud student and walked to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and then down at his feet.

"Sasuke, I told the team to meet at the ramen stand, you Sasuke are part of the team too. So that means when I say team I mean everybody on team seven to be there." Kakashi stared at his student only to get an 'Hn' for a response. He sighed and then looked to Naruto, who was laughing at his teammate for getting in trouble. Kakashi sighed again but this time it was short. Kakashi snapped his head around and stared at a tree. Naruto followed his sensei's stare. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, get ready." The students quickly took out their weapons and moved closer to each other. Naruto knew that when his sensei said 'get ready' that there was something wrong and that they should get ready to attack. Naruto kept his eyes open making sure that he was clear on all sides. "Come out and show yourself!" Kakashi yelled at one of he trees. Naruto looked at the tree and squinted. Who ever it was they had a very good hiding spot. Then all of a sudden he saw something a face, a face of a young girl. The girl jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto unable to move because of the shock just stared at the girl. Her eyes kept him in a trance that he could not get of, they were big, black and round.

"Naruto!" Naruto couldn't move but he knew who had called him. Naruto blinked and soon saw His sensei in front of him blocking him away from the girl.

"So you knew I was there huh? You're a very strong sensei." The girl smiled and jumped away from Kakashi.

"Wait! I know you! You're that girl that was with Sasuke-kun." She pointed to the girl. Kakashi looked to Sakura.

"Sakura, can you not feel her chakra?" He asked his student wondering how they could not sense it.

"Please I don't want to fight anyone." The young girl put her hands up to signal that she wasn't going to get any weapons.

"My name is Uchiha Yira." Kakashi started sweating.

"_Just as I thought she's an Uchiha… a strong Uchiha."_ Kakashi moved away from Naruto who still couldn't move. Naruto stared at the girl again and blushed when she smiled at him.

"Why did you follow us?" Sakura asked, irritated at how she couldn't get away from the girl.

"How can I saw this, I'm kind of nosey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope u guys like! Thanx 4 reading and Pleaz Review


	3. Chapter 3

"NOSEY! More like annoying!!!" Sakura screamed at the young Uchiha girl.

Yira raised an eyebrow at Sakura, and smirked.

"Then we can't be that much different from each other, can we?" Yira smiled at Sakura. Sakura just glared at the girl and turned to her sensei.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING WITH HER?!!!" Sakura screamed at her sensei snapping him out of his trance.

He looked at Sakura then Yira.

"Yira, why you're here, in this village? What do you want?" Kakashi asked, never taking his eye off the young girl.

"I'm looking for someone….. Someone to help me." She looked towards Sasuke. His face hadn't changed,….. but his eyes did. She smiled and looked back to the sensei.

Sasuke watched her and started thinking, "_That's not…. what she told me." _He then began to get very interested in the girl.

Kakashi watched her actions, and also looked towards Sasuke. He hadn't changed; he just kept staring at the girl.

"Why? What do you plan to do?" Kakashi looked at the girl waiting for her answer.

Yira breathed in, and then put her hands on her hips. She looked annoyed by all the questions that Kakashi was asking.

"I need someone to help me kill another." Yira smiled as Kakashi's face turned sweaty.

"Who do you plan on killing?" Kakashi asked…but he already knew the answer.

"Your breathing tells me…you already know who I plan to kill…Kakashi sensei." Yira smiled at the young sensei and turned towards Naruto. She had still left him in that trance so he couldn't move or talk. She looked him up and down watching him sweat. She then turned to Sakura, and smiled. the looked towards Sasuke.

"This is your team huh?...Pitiful." she turned to Naruto again.

"YOU BETTER GET NARUTO BACK TO NORMAL OR I'LL…I'LL…..-

"you'll do what?...kill me?...but then how will you get our friend back to normal?" Yira smiled as Sakura began turning red. Yira took her finger and whispered in Naruto's ear 'Kai'. Naruto Then began to start yelling at the girl.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOU PUT ME I N A TRANCE!!!!" Naruto yelled at the girl.

"You may not know who I am…Naruto….but I know who you are." Yira smiled at the yellow haired boy as he got silent.

"how do you know me?" Naruto said calmly looking at the girl. He was confused; he wondered why he wasn't yelling at he girl.

"You are the nine tailed fox…..I know a lot about you…..and the way you live in this town." Yira talked confidently and high. Like she really did know everything about him. Naruto only stared in horror at the words coming out of her mouth.

"_How did she know this about me?...she just met me and she acts as if she's known me her whole life…..who told her…..my secret?" _Naruto asked himself as he just stared at Yira, shaking. Kakashi and the rest of the team were surprised too. How could this girl, from a whole different country, know about Naruto and his secret?

"Your probably wondering how I know this……its because I can feel it…..its inside of you…and its telling me how you live and what you like……it knows a lot about you Naruto…a lot." Yira just stared at Naruto and then looked down towards his stomach. The all of a sudden Naruto started screaming! Kakashi grabbed him before he fell and watched him hold his stomach. Sasuke and Sakura gathered around their teammate.

"Move!!...I'll take care of this!!!" Yira screamed as she pushed her way to Naruto. The others just watched as she began to do hand signs. Then she put her hand on his stomach and released her chakra. The others just stared in ah at her chakra going into Naruto's stomach.

"_She's donating some of her own chakra to calm Naruto…." _Kakashi watched in ah as the girls chakra was red just like Naruto's.

"There…he just needs some rest now….you poor boy" Yira Brushed Naruto's hair to feel his forhead. His head was hot and sweaty. She knew this boy had been through a lot……just like her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey sorry it took me soooooooo long to update but ya I was busy.. So ya leave reviews and tell me if I should add anything or take anything out…k thnx and I'll try to do another chapter later on.

Thnx.

Kite shurigan )


End file.
